


Oh, the memories.

by enlightenedpencil



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Genrika has moms now, Multi, POV Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves Lives, Slow Burn, Somewhat Fluffy, The Machine Ships It (Person of Interest)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenedpencil/pseuds/enlightenedpencil
Summary: A short AU revolving around Gen’s middle school dance and how well her Moms take it. Enjoy!
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Zoe Morgan John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not exactly used to sharing my work but i am going to try and make this great for everyone. The setting is placed around season three before Samaritan has full control.

“Never thought I’d be given a kid.” Shaw muttered under her breathe while walking down a busy street. Looking up to the street light quite hostile and wondering how exactly she got here. The street light camera flashed red in response. Shaw knew who and what was behind the camera. The idea of being watched was unsettling but the ISA watched her as well. She expected her ear piece to ring with a voice filled with innuendos on the other line. Shaw was somewhat surprised when no call occurred. “Guess God and her little henchman are busy today.” 

By now, she was on 42nd street and the daylight was slowly dwindling. The number she was assigned was a child; age of fifteen. She assumed the child was just another thief or angsty teen trying to liberate themselves. Night time was the only time the NYPD focused on actual crime work, patrolling bad neighborhoods and engaging in mafia wars. Allowing Shaw to easily solve numbers without being restricted and worried about a third party interrupting her fun. Her cover was a concerned member of the school board issuing a truancy form to the parent. The apartment complex was small and run down. Oddly enough, it reminded her of what her area looked like growing up. The stairs were wooden and screeched under each step. By the time she made it to the 4th floor, everyone knew a unwanted presence was in the building. 

When Shaw arrived to the door, it was already slightly open. The hand-gun on her waist line ready to go. The apartment was small and static was on the TV. Cigarettes and pill jars were lined up against the kitchen counter. Which also served as a table, chairs being placed behind it. As Shaw examined closely, the prescriptions were under the daughter’s name. The pills labeled under depression and anxiety medication. Analyzing the rest of the living room, Shaw didn’t find much. The noise from the shower shutting off and realizing someone else was here. A lady wrapped in a towel appeared shortly after. Shaw explained that the school board is concerned with the daughter’s absence. The lady, Shaw assumed a mother-like figure, responded with fake concern through out the conversation. Excuses were made, such as “I don’t know where my daughter goes.” Or “if the school board cared, why aren’t they making policies stricter?” Shaw doubted much of what she said and asked to meet the daughter. The information provided wasn’t enough to see who was in potential danger. 

Shaw was guided to a room on the far side of the living room. A knock followed after and she entered the room. A girl with headphones was laying down on a bed covered in cigarette ash and dust. According to what information the machine provided, the girl’s name was Gianna. She looked fairly normal and gazed suspiciously at the unknown visitor. Shaw proceeded to ask about the lack of attendance with a piercing stare. Gianna answered with a light frown and gave Shaw the mobile device. With the contact screen open, Shaw entered in her number and suspected more information would be given in a more private setting. A brief sigh went under the agent’s mouth and carried herself out of the building.


	2. Chapter Two

The walk back to Shaw’s apartment was relieving and the phone placed in her pocket was buzzing. A unknown sender which she assumed was her number. The text was short and stated “Hey it’s Gianna.” Shaw texted back briefly with her greeting. Despite all the contact with technology, Shaw still dreaded texting and found it to be time consuming. The kid didn’t say much at first and hesitant to elaborate on the situation. Shaw, halfway home to the subway, received another message on her phone. “Change of plans, need you to grab some takeout for Gen and I – Root.” “I have to do everything myself around here” sighed Shaw, who was now walking lazily in the opposite direction. Mumbling and cursing on the walk to yet another place unsuccessfully. When she arrived, the order was handed to her and already paid for. “No hassle” she thought to herself and smirked slightly. The food smelled worth a peak into the containers but Shaw found it time consuming. Heading home at a much faster and motivated pace, the apartment became something to look forward to. During the elevator ride up, Shaw made it a habit to enjoy her last moments of uninterrupted silence before headed to the doorway. As she appeared, unlocked the door rather hastily, eyes were cast upon her. A small curious pair of eyes darting at her and then the take out behind the couch. Unwilling to say much, Shaw shrugged and embraced the expected impact from Gen. Gen’s after work hugs became sort of a tradition when she came home late from her latest number. Shaw assuming it being because of the potential worry she wouldn’t be returning from a mission. The curls bounced once more, Gen reaching for the bag filled with aroma and ran quickly to place it upon the kitchen counter. 

Root was perched up on the balcony typing away rather seriously. The preparation and prevention of Samaritan consuming her time these days. The machine alerted her awhile ago that Sameen would be returning with the food she ordered. Smiling to herself where nobody could see, Root continued typing until the sliding of a glass door interrupted the hacker’s rhythm. Sameen was dressed in all black, nothing unusual, but what caught Root’s eye was the glint appearing in Sameen’s. The cold eyes placed in front of her looked tired and unsatisfied. Before Root could say a word, Shaw muttered “I won’t eat until you do. Gen and I are waiting.” The clear display of affection and loyalty took Root back immensely, being shocked and love struck simultaneously. The computer was left on the balcony chair and she went inside happily. The food had all been laid out on the table with plates stacked to the side. Silverware and drinks were already poured out, Root surprised at the red wine awaiting her at her chair. The idea of a perfect family was never a dream for the hacker. But as she watched Shaw eating angrily and Gen eating happily, Root saw a chance to pretend. The relationship dynamic between Shaw and Genrika was hard to comprehend. Inside Root’s head, a prognosis was being calculated about the two people sitting in front of her. Root was well aware of the case in which they met and how Shaw came around. How they got here today puzzled the hacker and got a quizzical look in result from Sameen. “What are you even thinking about? The puzzled and now interested ex marine looked at her. Root still somewhat aloof, picking at her food. Replied with a curt “I didn’t hear much from the machine. I was just wondering about your day with the number.” Shaw huffed and said “I didn’t get much from the mother. The kid, however, gave me her number. I guess she will text me the situation.” Root looking surprised, “You must’ve did something to prove to a teenager you are worth confiding in.” The air in the room was filled with smells and remains of what has been consumed. Shaw didn’t think much of it until now looking at Root’s messy plate. “Eat.” She paused, “Then we can talk.” Shaw not caring much about the mission as much as Root’s lack of focus towards the meal. The machine tuned in from the corner security cam and blinked red, Shaw acknowledging it as a confirmation she did the right thing. 

“Stupid AI’s.”  
Shaw usually didn’t get irritated at Root’s lack of focus. She was well aware of what Root was doing to prevent the world from going into robot chaos. Shaw was attentive enough to notice the lack of life radiating from Root. Each day, she’d walk into the apartment and notice the lack of greeting or acknowledgement. Shaw didn’t mind just being roommates or acquaintances. The silence in any other scenario wouldn’t bother her a bit. But knowing Root, it wasn’t healthy or normal. The kid started bothering her about it too. Genrika would be waiting outside the apartment door for Shaw telling her “Cheer her up, she is sad” or “Buy her flowers.” Shaw knowing very well what flowers would do. The idea wasn’t bad but there was nothing remotely established or conventional about the connection she had with Root. Sure, they worked well together and were sexually compatible. That’s two things off the list of pros, but what did Root actually want from her? The odds are as crazy as Root is, she probably wanted to be saved and to be reassured. Normalcy. Every fool-hardy girl wanted that and Shaw considered herself not a knight in shining armor. Root never vocalized any of this and left the dynamic at peace. As much as it was relieving, Shaw thought, it was partially scary to know Root was slipping away. Shaw looked at her phone and decided to do some digging. The phone was Root’s old phone before she compromised it. Shaw going through the clutter and apps, she looked at red and white app Pinterest. Every middle age woman used that app to dream of a life they didn’t have at work, right? Shaw thought. She opened it and much to her assumption, Root had organized a lot. It was mainly apartment decor and clothing for all of her covers. Each section labeled a cover she once used. Shaw wasn’t surprised nor interested in the amount of effort Root put into this app. Scanning and reviewing all the boards, Shaw wasn’t finding much. Until, the app started glitching coincidentally and re-appeared with what Shaw was actually looking for. So what, the machine was helping out a little bit. Shaw needed all the help she could get. The app reloaded and displayed all the things Root had actually secretly stored away. Boards titled as “cute” and “date ideas” appeared, Shaw smirked and took the info without any hassle. She didn’t see much she didn’t expect. Flowers, flash drives, computer gadgets wrapped up nerd-style. Shaw even noticed a black ugly doll stuffed animal. “Root has such weird taste”, Shaw mumbled. But as the agent and protector of the household, Shaw began assembling a plan on how to cheer up her once perky psycho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The first chapter was short and i apologize. I will elaborate more on the number case next chapter. Now we know why Root had the stuffed monster later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, more so than I originally pictured, learning how to space and proportion the story board. Sorry if it looks confusing throughout the fic.

The apartment was quieter by the time Shaw had finished investigating. Root still remaining outside and Gen completing her homework. Despite all the trouble the little spy caused, Shaw was deep down proud of her for keeping it together at school. Usually, Gen would start complaining to Root at this time about how she hates everything. Root would sympathetically listen to the little lady’s opinions and concerns. Even sometimes, providing Gen with advice whispered to her by The Machine. Of course, Root didn’t have much advice for teenage drama due to only having one friend. Shaw was bare on advice as well. In regular family dynamics, the mom could relay on past experiences and say that she remembered when it happened to her. Gen lucked out with two moms with absolutely no advice besides violence and manipulation. But to Shaw, all that mattered was the apartment’s silence. She continued to analyze the situation like a body on a surgical table. Root is overworking herself. Gen is quiet and doesn’t want to bother her. And I figured out what Root likes. “Great.” Shaw grunted.

The sliding glass door opened. Shaw stared from the couch as the shadowy figure came inside. Realizing it was almost Genrika’s bed time, Shaw ordered her to the room. Gen didn’t have much to argue with but smirked knowing it wasn’t all about her. Luckily, Root didn’t notice much and continued filling her mug of left over coffee up. The living room was now silent beyond the sound of coffee being poured. Shaw got up and walked over non-threateningly, “Do you still want to hear about my day?” Root looked up with tired eyes but a warm smile. “Yes. I’d love to.” The lack of words shocked Shaw but she ushered Root to come sit with her on the sofa. They sat side by side with distance between them. For some reason, tonight it was bothering Shaw more than ever. Usually, she didn’t want Root near her at all. Unless it was for settling business or being in combat together. Root was staring into nothing when Shaw decided to start speaking.

“My day was boring at first. I walked around a lot for no reason. The number is a girl who has been truant for weeks now. Moms a dead-beat and doesn’t care. I acted like a concerned member of the school board. The girl gave me her number, only texted me a greeting.” Shaw was looking puzzled into herself and noticed a slight touch from Root. Her hand gliding across Shaw’s hand with no intention to stay. Almost as if a reminder that Shaw is real. It was reassuring and Shaw blinked at her a few times. She wasn’t a genius but after all the talks Gen has given her about showing she cares. Shaw decided to move closer besides Root. The warm contact made Root shiver as Shaw’s arm went around her shoulder. Beckoning to lay her head into Shaw’s chest, she had no urge to resist. Shaw’s other hand met Root’s and laced together over the ex-marine’s chest. She hoped Root didn’t notice how fast her heart was beating at the contact. A small hum escaped from the hacker’s mouth, Shaw looking at her with intense black eyes. Root smiled to herself and began to speak in a sleepy voice. “I’m sorry it was boring today, Sameen.” 

The apology ran sweetly through Shaw’s ears. Her heart was already pounding and this added even more to process in her brain. Root eventually chimed in once more, saying “I’ve been having a hard time lately.” The hacker was yawning and hazily looked up at Shaw. Her eyes instantly cleared up when she realized how focused Sameen was. The Machine buzzed in her ear, “ASSET SHAW appears to be nervous, heart beating faster than usual, cause of anxiety: unknown?” Root suddenly was fully awake now. Did Shaw leave out something about her day? Then she realized Shaw’s day was boring. It must be about this. Root squeezed her hand reassuringly, looking up at the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. Shaw took it as a means to reply, “I know. I was thinking maybe this would help.” Root’s eyes widened and heart flooded with joy, the gesture meant a lot. Sameen was trying so hard and Root had been neglecting it by not even noticing. Every little thing added up when it came to Shaw, she thought.

Cuddling wasn’t a terrible idea, Shaw concluded. The ex-marine had her arms secure around the package and found it nothing less than satisfying. Still processing why she had gotten so nervous inside her head. Intimacy wasn’t anything she was taught, all she could recall as a child was her dad carrying her on his shoulders at baseball games. The thrill of being so high up and feeling wind on her face was euphoric. This wasn’t the same feeling, instead it was warm and somewhat embarrassing. But it’s what normal people need, she had seen it in movies. She remembered witnessing it at the movies when she was a teenager. All the boys would do it to the girls. But it wasn’t like that, the intention behind it was to show Root she cares. Even if she could never say it. 

The conversation wasn’t much and Shaw had a number to continue dealing with in the morning. Root had her own room. It was a office more than a room but a small bed was in the corner. Root assuming the night would end without much discussion and acknowledgement. However, a hand grabbed hers as soon as she got off the couch, and began leading her to another room. “As much as I’d love to be with you right now.” Shaw interrupted Root’s sentence coldly, “You are sleeping with me tonight.” Sameen was dead set on making Root sleep for once. The hacker didn’t oblige and a small grin appeared on her face as she was lightly tugged to the bedroom.

The bedroom wasn’t as messy as her own, a bed neatly folded with black silk sheets and a low dresser. The bathroom connected to the room was bare as well. Root began to take notice of the smaller details. The gun magazines with the police radio stacked on top of the pile. The dirty clothes with the scent of gun powder. Usually, she would crash into this room with lust and passion. But this was different. The quiet and unspoken intimacy made her pay more attention. On the dresser, a Russian medal and Genrika’s spelling bee award were placed gently beside each other. The walls were left unpainted, a brackish grey color. No pictures or traces of who Shaw was. The closet was half open and Root assumed Shaw’s wardrobe matched her room’s color scheme. The shower shut off and Root collected herself onto the bed as if she never got up.

A pair of eyes peeked out of the door knowing Root’s intention. Sameen rolled her eyes and finished walking out of the bathroom. In only a towel, Shaw quickly got her clothes on. Sharing a bed wasn’t common for her. So she decided upon boyshorts and a black tank top. She gazed at Root, who was wearing a light purple night gown. Then, she looked at the floor and saw the bunny slippers. She wondered why Root insisted on wearing those ugly things. But she decided to shut off the bed-side lamp and act like it wasn’t real.

“Are you going to tell me why you are doing all this?   
You are starting to make me think you care, Sameen…” 

Root rolled over to face Sameen in the pitch black. She didn’t have to see everything to know how flustered Shaw was. Nor did she want to ruin the moment. The smell of the other woman putting her to sleep slowly worked. In a matter of minutes, Shaw smiled once she could hear Root’s breath gentility go in and out. A muscular hand pulled Root into her chest and both fell asleep in unspoken peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on the whole spacing and formatting thing. I’m not used to publishing any of my works or ideas. Bare with me

The apartment was quieter by the time Shaw had finished investigating. Root still remaining outside and Gen completing her homework. Despite all the trouble the little spy caused, Shaw was deep down proud of her for keeping it together at school. Usually, Gen would start complaining to Root at this time about how she hates everything. Root would sympathetically listen to the little lady’s opinions and concerns. Even sometimes, providing Gen with advice whispered to her by The Machine. Of course, Root didn’t have much advice for teenage drama due to only having one friend. Shaw was bare on advice as well.

In regular family dynamics, the mom could relay on past experiences and say that she remembered when it happened to her. Gen lucked out with two moms with absolutely no advice besides violence and manipulation. But to Shaw, all that mattered was the apartment’s silence. She continued to analyze the situation like a body on a surgical table. Root is overworking herself. Gen is quiet and doesn’t want to bother her. And I figured out what Root likes. “Great.” Shaw grunted.

The sliding glass door opened. Shaw stared from the couch as the shadowy figure came inside. Realizing it was almost Genrika’s bed time, Shaw ordered her to the room. Gen didn’t have much to argue with but smirked knowing it wasn’t all about her. Luckily, Root didn’t notice much and continued filling her mug of left over coffee up. The living room was now silent beyond the sound of coffee being poured. Shaw got up and walked over non-threateningly, “Do you still want to hear about my day?” Root looked up with tired eyes but a warm smile. “Yes. I’d love to.” 

The lack of words shocked Shaw but she ushered Root to come sit with her on the sofa. They sat side by side with distance between them. For some reason, tonight it was bothering Shaw more than ever. Usually, she didn’t want Root near her at all. Unless it was for settling business or being in combat together. Root was staring into nothing when Shaw decided to start speaking.

“My day was boring at first. I walked around a lot for no reason. The number is a girl who has been truant for weeks now. Moms a dead-beat and doesn’t care. I acted like a concerned member of the school board. The girl gave me her number, only texted me a greeting.” Shaw was looking puzzled into herself and noticed a slight touch from Root. Her hand gliding across Shaw’s hand with no intention to stay. Almost as if a reminder that Shaw is real. It was reassuring and Shaw blinked at her a few times. She wasn’t a genius but after all the talks Gen has given her about showing she cares. Shaw decided to move closer besides Root. The warm contact made Root shiver as Shaw’s arm went around her shoulder. Beckoning to lay her head into Shaw’s chest, she had no urge to resist. Shaw’s other hand met Root’s and laced together over the ex-marine’s chest. She hoped Root didn’t notice how fast her heart was beating at the contact. A small hum escaped from the hacker’s mouth, Shaw looking at her with intense black eyes. Root smiled to herself and began to speak in a sleepy voice. “I’m sorry it was boring today, Sameen.” 

The apology ran sweetly through Shaw’s ears. Her heart was already pounding and this added even more to process in her brain. Root eventually chimed in once more, saying “I’ve been having a hard time lately.” The hacker was yawning and hazily looked up at Shaw. Her eyes instantly cleared up when she realized how focused Sameen was. The Machine buzzed in her ear, “ASSET SHAW appears to be nervous, heart beating faster than usual, cause of anxiety: unknown?” Root suddenly was fully awake now. Did Shaw leave out something about her day?   
Then she realized Shaw’s day was boring. It must be about this. Root squeezed her hand reassuringly, looking up at the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. Shaw took it as a means to reply, “I know. I was thinking maybe this would help.” Root’s eyes widened and heart flooded with joy, the gesture meant a lot. Sameen was trying so hard and Root had been neglecting it by not even noticing. Every little thing added up when it came to Shaw, she thought.

Cuddling wasn’t a terrible idea, Shaw concluded. The ex-marine had her arms secure around the package and found it nothing less than satisfying. Still processing why she had gotten so nervous inside her head. Intimacy wasn’t anything she was taught, all she could recall as a child was her dad carrying her on his shoulders at baseball games. The thrill of being so high up and feeling wind on her face was euphoric. This wasn’t the same feeling, instead it was warm and somewhat embarrassing. But it’s what normal people need, she had seen it in movies. She remembered witnessing it at the movies when she was a teenager. All the boys would do it to the girls. But it wasn’t like that, the intention behind it was to show Root she cares. Even if she could never say it. 

The conversation wasn’t much and Shaw had a number to continue dealing with in the morning. Root had her own room. It was a office more than a room but a small bed was in the corner. Root assuming the night would end without much discussion and acknowledgement. However, a hand grabbed hers as soon as she got off the couch, and began leading her to another room. 

“As much as I’d love to be with you right now.” Shaw interrupted Root’s sentence coldly, “You are sleeping with me tonight.” Sameen was dead set on making Root sleep for once. The hacker didn’t oblige and a small grin appeared on her face as she was lightly tugged to the bedroom.

The bedroom wasn’t as messy as her own, a bed neatly folded with black silk sheets and a low dresser. The bathroom connected to the room was bare as well. Root began to take notice of the smaller details. The gun magazines with the police radio stacked on top of the pile. The dirty clothes with the scent of gun powder. Usually, she would crash into this room with lust and passion. But this was different. 

The quiet and unspoken intimacy made her pay more attention. On the dresser, a Russian medal and Genrika’s spelling bee award were placed gently beside each other. The walls were left unpainted, a brackish grey color. No pictures or traces of who Shaw was. The closet was half open and Root assumed Shaw’s wardrobe matched her room’s color scheme. The shower shut off and Root collected herself onto the bed as if she never got up.

A pair of eyes peeked out of the door knowing Root’s intention. Sameen rolled her eyes and finished walking out of the bathroom. In only a towel, Shaw quickly got her clothes on. Sharing a bed wasn’t common for her. So she decided upon boyshorts and a black tank top. She gazed at Root, who was wearing a light purple night gown. Then, she looked at the floor and saw the bunny slippers. She wondered why Root insisted on wearing those ugly things. But she decided to shut off the bed-side lamp and act like it wasn’t real.

“Are you going to tell me why you are doing all this?   
You are starting to make me think you care, Sameen…” 

Root rolled over to face Sameen in the pitch black. She didn’t have to see everything to know how flustered Shaw was. Nor did she want to ruin the moment. The smell of the other woman putting her to sleep slowly worked. In a matter of minutes, Shaw smiled once she could hear Root’s breath gentility go in and out. A muscular hand pulled Root into her chest and both fell asleep in unspoken peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaw woke up around 5:30 AM to begin her morning run. The marines engraved that into her schedule and NYC was quiet at that time. On rainy days, you could hear droplets falling at different altitudes and landing on different surfaces. Much like a symphony, Shaw wondered what Root found peace in listening to. Probably, robot noises and access granted computerized noises. 

She usually ran along the bayside but the fog and light rain kept her away. Shaw liked passing by the NAVY ships and Air-Force One carriers. Since that idea was tarnished due to the weather, she ran through a more decorated part of the city. All the coffee shops and morning venders opening up. A pause in her music stopped her and she saw two missed messages.

“Coffee?”  
“I couldn’t sleep and decided to track you. You passed my favorite place a mile ago. Just loop back on your way. -R&r”

“Of course.” Sameen huffed unenthusiastically and continued running even farther away from the place. Running with coffee in her hands didn’t sound appealing at all. After awhile, she turned back and faced the reality of taking the subway home. The cups would get all soggy, anyways, she thought. The café was small and a order was already waiting for her. Root or her robot god making that possible in perfect timing.

The subway ride was also eerily quiet and fast. By the time, she made it to the apartment the coffee was still incredibly hot. The door was unlocked and cracked open for easy access. Root laid on the couch with her laptop at hand while Gen was eating away at her waffles. It was Shaw’s idea to get a waffle maker and secretly everyone enjoyed it. 

“Good morning Sameen.” Root hummed.

“Hey Shaw, Root made me breakfast. Are you taking me to school?”

They had worked out a rhythm to the whole child taking care of thing. Shaw realizing there would be no shower anytime soon. She didn’t understand why middle schools started so early. Shaw gave Root her cup and received a wink in return. She stood by Root longer than she realized and got interrupted by Gen’s time to leave for school alarm.  
A hand grazed across her gently, “Be safe Sameen.” It was those moments that confused Shaw. The eyes looking at her were half asleep and drowsy but still looked full of care. A drive to school wasn’t worth a “Be safe.” Did Root know something she didn’t about her day? She grabbed Gen begrudgingly and head out the door confused. Today was anything but normal.

Root must’ve known something because three crashes were setting her back on time. The re-routing being near to impossible and on top of it, Gen decided to ask Shaw if she could go to her school’s dance. Perfect timing to do so, in the eyes of a middle schooler. The conversation was short as Shaw angrily merged on and off into traffic.

“Root said I could go.” Gen whined.

“Did she even think to ask who you were going with?” Shaw replied.

“She looked them up and everything. They are normal. Nor-mal.” 

“Nobody’s normal. Is it a boy or just a group of girls?” Shaw questioned, trying to imagine what middle-school dating and social politics are.

“A little bit of both. I’d probably only be with him a fourth of the night. He has friends too.” 

“Romantic”, Shaw thought to herself. 

She was in between agreeing and disagreeing. Partially, because she didn’t want Gen to get comfortable with the idea of normalcy. Their lifestyles were far from normal and the only constant variable was Gen attending school. Sometimes, Root would disappear for days or weeks. While, Shaw worked irrelevant numbers all day and ended up at home late most nights. The unpredictability probably taking some psychological toll on the middle-schooler. 

“Sure. I guess you can go.” Shaw projected.

The car went silent and Gen smiled. The smile rewarded Shaw enough inside her head. By then, they were almost at the school. Gen reached a paper out of her bag and asked Shaw to sign as the other parent. As Shaw glared at the paper, the already placed signature was under “Samantha Shaw.” Noticing anticipation from Gen, she acted like nothing was wrong and reviewing the written portion detailing what to expect. She signed and left the drop off loop grunting. 

When she arrived back to the apartment, Root was no longer on the couch. Not questioning it either, Shaw decided to take her shower in absolute peace and silence. The sound of rushing water and steam rising was a good contrast for the no longer sleeping giant known as the city. Shaw knew showers were a privilege, having been in Afghanistan where they went weeks without plumbing. The hot water didn’t run out either in the apartment. Luxury, maybe?

The machine did have to provide for it’s analogue interface, she thought. The thought an AI God silently controlling everyone’s lives was enough for most people to faint. Sameen Shaw could care less but expected her own freedom derived from it. Despite living in a world where freedom is a false image or propaganda, Shaw considered freedom as choice. The choice to run every morning instead of being forced to at boot-camp. She reflected onto the coffee and realized her freedom was compromised; but for Root. 

The apartment still being absent after her shower, she got dressed and decided to contact the number. Since texting was more appropriate than calling, which Shaw didn’t mind. She headed out the door once more but this time to save the world of one less problem. Halfway onto 42nd street, the phone buzzed and a cryptic text message appeared. 

“November.  
Bravo.  
27.”

“Northbound 27th street. Alright. Got it.”   
She muttered while looking coldly into the street camera. 

Transportation was provided and she arrived at the scene. NYPD was already involved and from the looks it was petty theft. The bodega store’s windows were busted and three teenage boys were cuffed side by side. Luckily, nobody was harmed in result of this teenage crime. Shaw noticed how a fourth pair of handcuffs laid for use but with no suspect. She automatically tied it back to the teenage girl she briefly met the night before. Since then, it had seemed like a few weeks. Time doesn’t exist when the world is ending.

Scanning the area, an abandoned school building nearby the store and the teenager’s apartment lay untouched. Civilians ignored the shut down school which made it perfect for Shaw to slip in with no hassle. The entrance was boarded up but a window was cracked open. A okay secret entrance for some amateurs, she huffed. The inside was empty, accidentally stepping on glass, she heard guns being loaded. Shaw had hers out instinctually but surprised to see only the girl.

“Gianna?”

“How did you find me?”   
The girl muttered out of shock and confusion. She slowly lowered the weapon and dropped it. 

“I have a friend who’s right about everything. As annoying as it is.” Shaw muttered while signaling the girl to get out of this place. 

The story Gianna spoke resembled much to hers. The angst and rebellion of having friends who hated the world as much as you. The secret hideout in a abandoned building. The only difference being location and no real threats besides cheap liquor they consumed. In Gianna’s case, it was just a matter of finding her a place to be relocated. After hearing enough, Shaw decided it would be best if Gianna left NYC. The girl’s dad lived in Michigan and after one phone call, seemed happy to give her a second chance to succeed.

It wasn’t gang violence, which the boys later got arrested under. It was kids being confined to one area of the city with nothing to do. As much as she could advocate for school, those were slums as well. It all made her think about when she was a kid. 

The dynamic was pretty simple in her eyes. Her mom and dad loved each other, as much as they could. They just had a different way of displaying it. A low income partially immigrant family, her mom coming from Iran. Her dad a city native from three generations down. They met under good circumstances and decided to have a kid. Isn’t that normal enough? 

As a kid, she had remembered the military medals and pendants on her Dad’s uniform. He left when she was a kid frequently on active duty. She wondered how much of it Root knows. The all knowing AI probably had some intel on her Dad. But at the same time, Root’s crazy enough to wait till I tell her something drunk off my ass. Root always remembered the little details that I’ve spit out in the past. Or she tells the machine to remember for her.

Root remembered a lot. Even the weird but necessary things too? For instance, she always brings me my favorite sandwich twice the week I’m on my period. That’s Root’s favorite week because I return the favor despite not being able to get naked with her. It’s not a relationship, a mutual trade off. What makes her and Root different from her parents? Is love only a currency and ever going effort to be compatible?

There has to be feelings involved somewhere beyond the logic. Walking just to walk, the mist cleared up and turned into a sunny day. Shaw not caring anymore about the number after bidding her goodbyes. Which was only a “keep in touch kid, you have my number.” The street she was on wasn’t crowded and was decorated with graffiti. In a matter of seconds, her com was activated with a sigh.

“Shaw, we need back up. Fusco and I are in a shoot out. You in?” John said rather hasty and clearly winded.

“Definitely.” She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am improving on the whole fan fiction writing format thing. The plot is finally starting to unfold now after five chapters. How long should i make this fic? I was thinking only 10 chapters but if it’s actually good, i can extend! Let me know


End file.
